


Drunk Harvey Is Soo Good -Mike Ross

by LostSymbol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, DrunkHarvey!, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, SobberMike!, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: What happens when harvey gets way too much drunk and mike has to take care of him but things take a turn when harvey announces his love for mike.I love you Micheal~Harvey Spector.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just Written for fun, Not proofread so please forgive for any Typos.

A win,A new big client all the right reasons to celebrate.  
Harvey specter was celebrating his success in a high end bar of Manhattan,drinks after drinks,he lost the count of drinks he has since he entered the club and now he was out,the drinks were working and Harvey Spectre was drunk,not in a condition to go home on his own infact not in a condition to do anything.  
"Can I do something for you sir?"asked the bar tender who was serving Harvey.  
"Yes yes call"Harvey said handing over his phone to the bartender,the bar tender saw the last dialed number and called.

Mike Ross was watching a movie with a beer in his hand and a slice of pizza in another when he heard his phone ringing at this odd hour of 12:30 am.

He placed the beer on the table and took his phone,it was Harvey, why would Harvey call him at this time ,he picked up the call and heard someonelse "Hello,Am I talking to mike,I am jack Mr.Harvey Specter is here at our bar and he is pretty much drunk and out of his senses,your's was the last number he dialed so I called you can you please come and pick him up".

"Ohh yea sure I will be there message me the address"mike said and got up,taking his jacket he left his apartment.

It took mike around 20 minutes to reach at the said bar and when he entered he saw Harvey,The great Harvey Specter sitting at a bar stool saying taking about something to the bar tender.

"Harvey" Mike called out from behind and Harvey turned,his expressions conveyed that he was quite happy to see mike there.  
"Mikey,you here to take me home"said Harvey in a voice that oozed out hangover.

Mikey seriously where did that come from thought mike and realized that Harvey was totally drunk.

Mike called the cab and somehow manages to get Harvey to the the cab and decided it would be better to take Harvey to his place rather than going to Harvey's condo.

"You know what mikey you look so good and you are so cute"Harvey said pulling his cheeks.  
"I know Harvey,now just sit tight like until we reach home then you can sleep"mike told Harvey who looked at him with a grin on his face.

It took then around 30 minutes to reach to mike's place and mike helped Harvey to settle on the couch and then he went to get him some water.

"Come'on Harvey drink some water,who told you in the first place to get drunk" asked mike with a questioning look on his face.

"I got a very big big big client today so I was celebrating"said Harvey with a look of proud on his face.  
"Okay okay I get it" mike said sitting beside Harvey on the couch.

"Okay so do you want anything or you want to sleep" mike asked Harvey who in turned caught mike's arm and said "I don't wanna sleep I wanna talk to you mikey" Harvey said again pinching mike's cheeks making mike frown.

"What do you wanna talk about Mr.drunk Specter?"Mike asked making a face.

"I wanna say something that I have been waiting to say from few days mikey pikey"Harvey said moving closer to mike placing his arm around mike's shoulders making mike shudder at the sudden touch.

"And what do you want to say to me Harvey"mike asked him being rather confused.  
Harvey moved closer to mike,his lips inches apart from mike's ear sending chills down mike's spine and the strong stench of alcohol hitting his senses.

"You know what Micheal I was very happy when I got to know that --" Harvey stopped midway and mike immediately said. "What Harvey don't leave me hanging in the air".

"When I got to know that you are free from" Harvey again stopped for a few second before saying "from that bitch".

"Bitch?" Mike questioned.

"Your Ex Rachel Zane" Harvey replied.

This was something new to mike,it was not like that mike never felt the attraction towards Harvey or had any feelings for him,but he never knew they had a chance but now he felt something might be there.

Mike pushes Harvey a little away so Harvey was sitting on the couch again and not practically leaning on mike.

"And why were you so happy harv"Mike asked placing his hand on Harvey's.

"Becau..s I did'nt liked you bien...g with..... her"Harvey said fumbling between his words.

"Why you did't liked me being with Rachel Harvey?" mike asked him making Harvey move towards him "Because you are mine mikey" Harvey said before slamming his lips on mike's in a demanding and possessive kiss.  
The sudden kiss threw mike off guard but he recovered in few seconds and his hands automatically went to Harvey's neck pulling Harvey more into himself.

Harvey broke the kiss for few seconds to say "And Because I am in love with you.I love you Micheal" and kissed him again.  
~To Be Contd.~

 


End file.
